Reality bites
by Heartbringer
Summary: Basically this is for fun. Mixed genres and multiple pairings. From their world to ours, things go crazy on high level. AllenxOC, KandaxOC, LenaleexOC, RoadxOC, LavixOC, and TykixOC. Sounds interesting? Then do on and read.
1. Chapter 1

**Reality bites**

**Chapter 1**

**~X~**

**Shichi's P.O.V**

Hey, the name's Shichi. I'm half asian and American, I live in a big (a.k.a mansion) house while my parents are away on a business trip as always. It was the last week of sem break and it sucked. It was such an awesome idea to have my friends to hang with me within the last days of vacation. First there's Aira. She's really sweet but careful, she's a twelve years martial arts black belt. Next, Thal, my typical redheaded friend, he's way cool along the lines and he's really smart.

Jojo, my known sister-friend, she's SO adorable and her wavy and somewhat strange hair gives her that added cuteness. Kimberly, the eldest friend I have, twenty one years old, she's a wizard in computer programming and she has this two strand bangs of hers that's dyed pink and the rest of her hair in black. Junn, the modest one of the bunch. Usually shy but he's just cool and cute that way and has all the good intentions.

What do we have in common? We're all anime lovers. Especially, -man. Why -man you ask? Because we all have our favorite characters there.

It was Thursday night, around 11:30. we just finished the whole first season of -man cd, we all hanged in the entertainment room the whole night. We even ate our dinners there. When I turned off the DVD player and the TV, the lights were turned on so we can finally settle for a nights rest of sleep.

"That's way awesome, the way Krory and Lavi were trying to get away from the Akuma's in the lake!" Aira gleamed while she laughed.

"Oh! And the part where Komui thought the Lenalee had s date with Rusell and called him 'Rusellpus'? I swear he's really dense!" laughed Thal between his sentence.

"My favorite is definitely the one Akuma that copied Allen, and the way they positioned~?" Jojo squeeled in her hearts content as she rolled around her bed.

"The part I like was scary, the part where they were trapped within Road's dimension." Junn admitted when he felt chills down his back.

"I liked the part where the other Noah's were helping Road with her homework, and they were all useless. Then the Earl had offered to help then had this Japanese bandana tat said 'Victory'!" Kimberly laughed hard that her sides were now aching and her eyes were tearing.

" I liked the part where Lavi had grown his hammer about five times and was now smashing down Krory! But Krory then caught his hammer by his teeth and Lavi said 'Awesome teeth man.'!" Shichi really laughed hard as she remembered it on the show.

They all laughed as they still remembered their favorite parts in the show. Then things cooled down as they were now ready to go to sleep. But one wasn't ready for the nights long sleep just yet.

"Hey Shichi-senpai," called Jojo as she saw Shichi about to walk out of the room. "where are you going?"

"I'll just have to do a few things before hitting the hay." She replied as she looked back to them.

"Gonna start typing again on your fan fic? What about all your summer homework?" Aira raised a brow.

"Already did them." Shichi replied, giving a smug look.

"All of them?" now Kimberly asked in suspicion.

"Yes, Kimberly. All of them." Now they were all giving her a suspicious look. And Shichi felt a little uneasy.

"Who are you and what did you have you done with Shichi?" they all said in unison. Shichi just huffed.

"Very funny. Later guys, goodnight."

**~X~**

Within Shichi's spacious room, she just sat in her working desk with her lamp on and so did her 'Apple' laptop. Sounds of clicking buttons are the only things to be heard within it. She then heard a deep roar of thunder in the distance, 1…2…3miles away as she counted. But it may not be just an ordinary storm. She remembered something about an illectrical storm coming within this week. Reporting that comes only often.

After finishing her typing, she saved the files. Then with a little entertainment to end it. An AMV of Lavi with the song Lacrymosa by Evanecense. She admitted herself that the clips that were shown and the song for it, did a great job. Heavy rain was now pouring. A sudden clap of lightning boomed from the storm outside. Not wanting her laptop to crash on her, she turned it off. Looking at the time on the clock on her table.

"1:15 A.M. A lot earlier than last time." She whispered to herself as she leaned on her work desk. She was really sleepy now.

"I really do wish that Lavi exsisted." She murmured while looking at her iPhone. The wallpaper had a picture of Lavi in it. Smiling at her. "I just wish."

She than had it up close and kissed the screen with Lavi's picture in it. Now having weariness come to her, then finally slept.

"Goodnight, Lavi."

**Heartbringer: Phew! Finally posted the first chapter on this thing.**

**Kei: Hey, mom. Why are you adding this story in your file?**

**Kanda: I agree, you have a lot to do than this story! You have a lot of unfinished stories to add!**

**Heartbringer: Now now, Kanda. You don't have to be so grumpy. I already took care of it. I had the polot down already so that I won't get lost.**

**Allen: You have a plot?**

**Heartbringer: Yes, my adorable little cut Moyashi-can~. And I'm not offending you by calling you that.**

**Lavi: Well, that's at least some good news. So…your name is Shichi, right?**

**Heartbringer: Yes, my darling redhead. If any of you like, you can start calling me that. Laters then!**

** REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for the reviews! It makes me want to do a happy dance! But not right now. LOL! Thank you to **Lathya, Innocence and Purity, and Skye Leiko**, for their reviews on this story, yay! Okay then, here is the second chapter. Onwards!

**Reality bites**

Chapter 2

"Do something about it!"

"I don't know how!"

"Break it, throw it out the window! I don't care, just do it!"

"Like hell I'll be throwing her stuff out the window!"

'_Who's voices are these? They're oddly familiar.'_

"Don't hiss so loud, you'll wake her up!"

'_Very familiar. But it's not the others. Who'd be up at this early?'_

"Great, she's waking up!"

~X~

Shichi's P.O.V

I squirmed in my chair from their voices. Even though they were trying to keep their voices down, I still heard their arguments.

"How can you guys be this loud so early?" I yawned as I reached for my alarm clock. "5 A.M."

"Look what you did now , Top hat!" hissed a young voice. Male to be exact.

"Don't call me that, you idiot rabbit!" hissed another male, only older. Hold up. Two guys in my room? And their voices… they weren't Thal's or Junn's! Oh my god!

I jerked up, now fully awake! Turned on my lamp and grabbed my antique samurai sword that was on display near me. I had practice with Aira on swords before so I know how to handle one. I saw the two guys. Definitely not Thal nor Junn. So I charged first on the older male. I had him knocked down on the floor with a loud thud and pointed the sword near his face.

~X~

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Shichi growled on the unknown male as he had his hands up in defense.

"L-Look, I don't want any trouble." He stated. The voice was familiar to her. Then the lights in her room were now lit and saw who she tackled on the floor. Her eyes went wide in disbelief and took a few steps back.

"T-Tyki Mikk?"

"Hey, she knows your name, Noah." Her head jerked on the a very familiar voice to her. When she turned to where that voice came from, Shichi saw him. Lavi.

"Lavi?" than she glanced back and forth at the two. "Cosplayers?"

"Cosplayers? What's that?" Tyki asked as he was now standing up patting off the dust in his pants and clothes.

"The two of you are wearing Tyki and Lavi costumes, and don't know what cosplay is?" Shichi grimaced now pointing at the guys who thought were in costumes.

They both threw each other glances before looking back to her.

"But we're not wearing costumes." Said the Lavi poser.

"Oh really?" she said raising a brow. "Then, I'll be asking some questions then."

"I really don't feel like answering some questions" murmured Tyki who was about to light up a cigarette. But before he could, the cigar was cut in half.

"No smoking. Do it outside, not in my room." Shichi warned now pointing the sword hear his head. She then heard a chuckle.

"I swear, you're just like Yu!' Lavi said between laughs.

"Yu?" sounding confused. "Kanda Yu? That Yu?"

"If you know any other than that, yeah. Kanda Yu. The one and only." Gleamed the redhead. Shichi had a tint of pink on her cheeks. How can a cosplayer got Lavi's signature smirk so right?

"AAAAHHH!"

**Heartbringer: Cliffy~! I got three reviews from the story and it's made my day bright!**

**Kei: That's more than what we got in my part of the story.**

**Heartbringer: Don't worry honey, it'll get more reviews soon. But at least celebrate on this one.**

**Kei: Yeah, I guess.**

**Lavi: This is so cool!**

**Kanda: The hell. You used my first name again!**

**Heartbringer and Lavi: *starts to run away from the angry samurai* Reviews are appreciated!**

**Allen: There they go.**


	3. Chapter 3

Reality bites

Chapter 3

"What the-!" Shichi jerked up her head as a loud scream reached her room. The two were also stunned on what was happening. But before they could even ask, Shichi ran down the hallway to where the noise was.

~X~

Lavi's P.O.V

Tyki and I were now catching up with the girl who dad strangely cut hair.

"Hey, wait up!" I hollered to get her attention.

"I don't have time to wait! Jojo was screaming from the kitchen downstairs! Maybe perhaps a burglar came in the mansion!" she retorted back as she was now reaching the stairs. She really didn't took her time on going down the stairs at all. She just jumped off from the second floor!

"That was really improper for a girl to jump off from here." Tyki pointed out as he to saw what that girl did.

~X~

Shichi's P.O.V

"When I reached the kitchen, I saw Jojo leaning against the wall. Mouth gawking open and furiously blushing. When I turned to the direction on where she was stunned. My eyes widened and saw a very familiar white haired boy. Then I heard footsteps not far behind.

"Allen?" said the Lavi cosplayer. Hearing his voice. Allen's head jerked up from the fridge door, he had a pineapple bread inside his mouth while carrying out other foods.

"Mmbi?" he replied while his mouth was full?

~X~

"Aah~! What did I do wrong~?" Allen whinned and tears were coming out. He was also trying to wriggle out of the ropes.

"Because you raided my fridge. And those two were in my room. So stop squirming will 'ya?" said Shichi who had her hand on her hip.

"Why did you have to raid her fridge, Allen?" asked Lavi who knew what the answer was.

"I was hungry!" Allen replied and whined more.

"You're an embarrassment, Allen." Said Lavi as he bowed his head in defeat.

"Cut the act already." Shichi grimaced. "You guys are just embarrassing the real Allen, Lavi, and Tyki."

The three were silent, they blinked their eyes in confusion and looked at each other.

"What are you talking about? We're not acting." Said Tyki trying to clear up the discussion.

"Yeah, like what the noah said. We are the real Tyki, Allen, and Lavi. Why would we be acting the way we are?" Lavi pointed out that they weren't pretending.

"Cut the drama. You guys are just cosplayers." Jojo added though not wanting to admit that they were somehow telling the truth.

"Cosplayers? What is that exactly?" asked Allen in wonder as he tilted his head. And Jojo couldn't help but squeal inside.

"Are you seriously saying that you don't know what cosplaying is?" Shichi was quite surprised on what they were asking. She then took a deep breath and started explaining.

~X~

When Shichi finished explaining, along with Jojo's help, the three just sat there in place quietly and taking it all in.

"You're saying that we're not real here? And we just exist in a Manga/Anime?" Lavi spoke up.

"Yup." Shichi nodded.

"But…We're not like that. We're real and we're exorcists." Allen added his opinion and Shichi scoffed.

"Really? Then show me." Then their heads jerked up on what she said. "Show me that you guys are saying the truth and you're real. Give me proof."

The three males once again looked at each other. Then Allen slightly bowed his head.

"Timcanpy." He called.

'Timcanpy?' Both Shichi and Jojo unconsciously repeated in their thoughts. Then within Allen's cot a quick blur of yellow flew out from it. There landed on his head, was non other than Timcanpy.

"Holy shit! You guys are the real deal!"

Heartbringer: There, finally done updating.

Kanda: Heartbringer does not own DGM. And why the hell am I doing the disclaimer?

Lavi: 'Cuz you haven't come out the chapter yet, Yu~.

Kanda: Do you want to die now, rabbit?

Lavi: Ah.. hehe, forget that I said that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reality bites**

**Chapter 4**

"Kyaa~! It's really Allen Walker~!" squealed Jojo now floating in cloud 9.

"Hey, you don't have to screan you know." Lavi pointed while he was wincing in the ropes.

"Oh my god. This is so unreal." Shichi said, trying to compose herself from going gaga like Jojo. "How the heck did this happen exactly?"

She pondered while figuring it out.

"Umm…" her attention went towards Tyki. "Could you at least get us out first?"

"Yikes. Sorry about that." Shichi apologized and raised the sword and sliced the rope. Allen and Lavi were really scared when she did it.

"Be careful with tat will 'ya?" said Lavi almost looking pale,Allen only hid behind Lavi, pale as well.

That did it.

"Allen is sooo cute~!" Jojo squealed and glomped Allen. Shichi then pulled her away from the surprised boy.

"Aww~Shichi-senpai~"Jojo teared and doing a puppy dog pouch. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

"Not gonna work. Or do you want me to tie you up?"

"But~"she was pouting now.

"Forget it."Shichi warned and made jojo wanna cry.

"Shichi-senpai, you're a meanie~!"

"I'm not. I'm only telling you to control youself and not go rabid on Allen. Or he'll be scared of you and stay away." Jojo settled down. She doesn't want Allen to freak because of her, now finally meeting him in person.

"Okay, I'll calm down."

"That's my girl." Said Shichi while ruffling her head.

"Speaking of girl. Have you two by any chance seen Road around? I can't seem to find her." Stated Tyki as he was fixing himself.

"…oh hell no… you mean to tell me that Road is also here in my house?"

"Not just Road, Kanda and Lenalle are also here as well." Stated Allen who also got up from the floor.

"Kanda, Road and Lenalle are here too?" gasped Jojo after hearing the news.

"So, the kitty, dream princess, and Lenalle are here somewhere in my house." Stated Shichi with some bored features covered her expression.

"I might know where Road and Kanda are, but Lenalle must be occupying on one of the guest rooms here."

Then, all we have to do is find them."

"That's right Jojo."

"How are you gonna do that?" LAvi asked on what their plan was. A smirk then appeared in Shichi's featuresand jojo giggled and smiled.

"just leave things to me."

**Heartbringer: Sorry for the long update, exams were going on last week and I had to occupy my spare time. Oh, and sorry for the cliffy.**

**Kanda: Che. Took you long enough.**

**Heartbringer: What was that, kitty?**

**Kanda: What was that?**

**Lavi: Nee, Yu. Don't be mean on her.**

**Kanda: she just called me **_**kitty, baka usagi**_**!**

**Kei: No fighting please!**

**Heartbringer: Reviews are appreciated, if you don't Kanda to slice me in two.**

**Lavi: Review then everyone~!**


	5. Chapter 5

Heratbiringer: Thank you all for your reviews, and for still keeping me alive from Kanda's rage.

Kanda: I'm seriously gonna get you next time…!

Lavi: That'd mean, Yu~.

Kanda: You want to die, _baka usagi_?

Heartbringer: Stop that you two!

Jojo: Heartbringer, does not own -man. Enjoy reading.

**Reality bites**

Chapter 5

In the backyard, they were now setting up for Kanda. But first, they need bait and Jojo was the one for it.

"Hey, are you sure this'll work?" asked Lavi if their plan was actually a good idea.

"Yup~. Kanda id still Kanda, so I figured he'd be here outside. Do you think that he'll stay inside this kind of house?" Shichi replied and pointed behind her. Lavi sweat dropped.

"You got a point there."

"But will it work?" asked Allen feeling really unsure right now.

"Trust me, he will. Now, go hide by the bushes." stated Shichi as she shooed them over there. "Alright Jojo, ready to do this?"

"A-Are you sure…? We are talking about Kanda here, Shichi-senpai." Jojo replied very scared at the thought if it actually will work.

"Don't worry about it, Jojo. I won't let that kitty hurt you." Assured Shichi. And now, raising the speaker phone to full volume…

"Yu~ Lavi said you'd really be cute wearing a pink dress~!" Shichi hollered using the speaker phone. Lavi winced and suddenly went very pale. So did Allen.

"He also got a new nickname for you-Neko-chan~!" she chimed and going to the bushes whre Tyki, Lavi and Allen were.

"What the heck did you do! Don't you know that you've activated a pandemonium crisis here?" screamed Lavi, now panicking, Allen turned to a corner now starting to pray, and Tyki…Well Tyki was a little further away from them.

"Don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing." Shichi assured once more, confident on her plan to work.

Only a minute passed but it seemed to be like hours with this kind of atmosphere. And Jojo was now getting edgy.

"Hey, Shichi-senpai, I don't think it's working." She stated while glancing back by her shoulder.

"Give it a few more seconds." She suggested and waited a few second more. Then, from out of the blue and right on cue. Kanda appeared, slicing through some trees that were in the way. He was really pissed right now. On the highest level.

When Lavi and Allen saw Kanda, they were now totally scared out of their wits.

"Man. Took you long enough. Looks like my taunts are better than yours! Yours are just lame." Jojo scoffed. She was told to say those words to get Kanda to chase her.

And it worked.

"So, you're the little loudmouth who said those things?" Kanda hissed as he ws now giving her his glare. He was now stomping towards Jojo and that was her cue to run for it!

"GET BACK HERE!"

Heartbringer: There you are everyone, a funny scene I made for this part of the story. Just wished it could've been more funny. Oh well.

Kanda: Oi! The hell did you call me in this chapter. You are seriously writing your own death wish here! *grabs Mugen*

Heartbringer: Hey, don't go and threaten me on this one. Put Mugen down, you get someone hurt with that thing.

Lavi: I'm staying out on this one…

Allen: M-Me too..

Kei: Review to let my mom t stay alive please…

Kanda: Che!


	6. Chapter 6

**Reality bites**

Chapter 6

Thank you all for your support to this story and all you reviews to it! And for keeping Jojo alive when Kanda is still chasing her. *sigh* Oh well! Onwards to the next chapter! You are gonna laugh at this one. Enjoy~!

"I SAID GET BACK HERE!" screamed Kanda who now took out his sword and chased her.

"Forget it! You're gonna kill me if I do~!" Jojo wailed, running for her life, not wanting to be lectured by the angry Japanese exorcist.

"Jojo-chan, run for it!" Allen hollered, now very scared for her.

"What do you think I'm doing!" she was now tearing, unsure if she can keep running for much longer.

"Now!" Shichi screamed as she pulled a rope hidden by the bushes. Then at the right moment, something fell on Kanda.

"Now let see get out of this Titanium steel cage, Kanda." She stated cheekily now coming out from their hiding place.

"That…was utterly terrifying…!" Jojo panted, very tired running. Allen then went next to her.

"Jojo-chan, are you alright?"

"Oh Allen! It was so scary!" Jojo admitted as she saw how scary Kanda is, personally. Tehn she buried her face on his chest.

The others then went near the cage where Kanda was in.

"You know…Yu can get out of this you know." Lavi pointed out while touching the bar of the cage.

"I told you not to call me that!" Kanda retorted now shaking the bars of the cage furiously.

"Don't worry. These metal bars are made from pure titanium. Nothing can brake through this." Shichi stated proudly while tapping the bars.

"Is it even innocence proof?" Lavi added.

"Yes. Even inno-" that seemed to hit the bullet. Kanda now began to grin and readied to release his innocence.

"Shit! I totally forgot about it!" Shichi screamed not even the innocence coming to her mind that they posses it. Minds are racing in a panic, Jojo was now clinging to Allen more, really scared right now.

"Innocence activate!"

Heartbringer: oops, cliffy~

Kanda: I'm seriously gonna kill you now, Shichi!

Heartbringer: That's good, at least you won't go chasing Jojo around anymore.

Jojo: I'm so glad~ T_T

Allen: There, there, Jojo-chan.

Lavi: Please review to keep Yu from slicing Shichi.

Kanda: What did you say, _baka usagi?_

Lavi: Nothing~


	7. Chapter 7

**Reality bites**

**Chapter 7**

"Innocence, activate!" Kanda now summoned his innocence. But the second he did the glowing of his sword stopped.

"What the-! I can't summon my innocence?" he hissed not being able to activate it. The others also took notice of this and tried it.

"Innocence activate!" Both Lavi and Allen took out their innocence and activated it, but it had the same results as Kanda's.

"We can't use our innocence? How is this happening?" Allen in panicking for not being able to use his innocence.

"There is no way that our synchronization with our innocence is low. But still…"Lavi was pondering on what was happening but was caught by Tyki's small chuckle.

"How unfortunate for the exorcists to not activate their innocence." Shichi was glaring at Tyki at the moment he said those words.

"Shut it Tyki. Try using your powers then. Karma can strike almost instantly."

Tyki huffed and raised his hand out and started to summon his teez. But nothing happened, and the rest chuckled.

"See?" Shichi pointed out and Jojo came to a sudden understanding.

"Hey, if their powers don't work here…Then that means their just normal people."

"Maybe you're right Jojo. Very well put." Shichi gave a thumbs up on her theory. But all their attention went back to Kanda, who was still in the cage.

"Can you get me out of here?" he growled, now shaking the cage itself.

**~X~**

Now inside the mansion hallway, all they have to do was find Road in one of the many rooms inside the house. They all followed Shichi to a room that she might know that Road is occupying. Shichi then opened the door and turned on the on the lights. On the room they saw was for a girl below thirteen. And it was a mess, the bed was in shambles like it was jumped on many times and the stuff toys were all over the floor.

"Are you sure that Road is here?" asked Tyki who peered from behind to look at the room.

"Well…she was here. Judgimh from the mess she left." Shichi replied and entered the room and so did the others.

"Ugh…she really did a mess of this room. All my stuffed animals are all on the floor." She stated and picked some of the toys.

"These are a lot of toys." Said Lavi as he was picking up a panda cub stuff toy, which reminded him of Bookman that he started to chuckle.

"Hey, who owns these many toys anyway?" he asked while still; having that smirk of his.

"Those are Shichi-senpai's. all of these and this room." Jojo answered his question as she was helping Allen with the rest of the toys. The rest then turned to Shichi who was fixing the bed and gave her a questioned look.

"What?" she replied with a dead panned look and giving off a sour face the same as Kanda that was always annoyed.

"If you're thinking of 'no way it's true' then you're dead wrong. This was my room when I was about twelve." She replied while continuing with the bed.

"Then what happened to you when you reached thirteen?" Kanda asked out of curiosity.

"Well, teen years came in and typical female lifestyle came to order. But crushes an d break-ups it you right in the face!" Shichi finished as she growled the last sentence, which made some of them wince. Apparently something made her remember that got her that way.

Shichi then cleared her throat and set back her composure.

"Sorry about that. We'll fix the room later, we have to find Road first. Let's split up and search the rooms, we'll have better luck than that." She explained as she passed them and went to the door. But when she opened it, Road was standing in front of it.

"Road, there you are." Tyki sighed as they finally saw Road. "Where have you been? We thought you were here."

"I was. But I got bored and went around. I hanged inside a particular room that was really different from the others. It's seriously decorated in black! I even saw black candles and black roses there!" Road explained as she waved her hands above her head. Seemingly in awe on what she saw as she described.

"That's a lot of black." Allen said to himself as to think why a single room would only have black color.

"Che. If that's the case. That person must be either a sorry sucker or a desperate person." Kanda added on what he theorized and described that person to be.

**~X~**

Shichi's P.O.V

My ear twitched and so did my left hand. The hell did he describe me that way anyway? I'm not a desperate person, and I ain't a sorry sucker neither . my hand finally stopped twitching and got what it wanted to do. Head smack on Kanda's back head.

**~X~**

"The hell-? Who did that?" Kanda growled as he glared at the person who did it. Shichi also returned a glare and crossed her arms.

"Refrain from calling me names, Kanda. And for you're in formation I'm not a depressed person." She finished as she went out of the room but then turned back to them.

"And get everyone to the dining area. It's time for breakfast. Jojo, make sure to wake up the rest." Shichi left only finishing those given instructions to Jojo.

Heartbringer: Phew, done and done. Sorry for the late update, I was busy with school work and such.

Lavi: That's okay, we had fun in the last chapter at least.

Jojo: You call that fun?

Allen: Stop with the jokes, Lavi.

Lavi: Sorry, sorry.

Kei: Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reality bites**

**Cahpter 8**

At the dining hall, Jojo had dressed in new clothes and lead them toothier seats. She had already woken up the others, they said that they'll follow. Boy, are they gonna have a wake up call. They were now all seated and the food was already on the table when they arrived. It was rude to eat without all of them there yet.

"Hey, Jojo-chan. What happened with your friend back there? Her name was Shichi, right?" Allen asked as he was trying to remember her name.

"Yes. I'm very sorry for Shichi-senpai's actions." Jojo apologized as she bowed her head slightly. "In truth, we promised not to mention why she's like that. We all know what happened and…so we made an oath to not let her be reminded of that day."

"Why? Did her parents die?" Tyki made a suggestion from the situation that Jojo was explaining. And also a Noah's common sense.

"N-No! her parents are very much alive and kicking. Well…it's just that…" she paused and ducked her head down. "L-Let's change the subject, shall we?"

"Jojo-chan, why and what is the reason for Shichi not to be reminded of?" Lenalee questioning once more to answer their curiosity, wanting to know the answer.

"Curious to why?" a voice came to ear shot and footsteps were growing near, so they turned to it's direction.

"Shichi-senpai…!" Jojo gasped and sat up. "I'm sorry, really didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, I don't blame you." Shichi assured as she was standing next to Jojo. The rest were fixated to what she was wearing. A miny gray skirt and a clack tank-top. But their gaze were interrupted with gasps.

"No way. Shichi wasn't lying when she said it!" Junn gasped, mouth opened ajar.

"This can't be real, can't it?" Kimberly murmured while fixing her glasses and making sure that she wasn't hallucinating.

"Holy crap, it's really Kanda Yu!" Aira gasped and pointed at Kanda.

"Not only Kanda, but the rest as well. But, where are the rest of them?" Thal speculated as he noticed they weren't all there.

" We'll talk about that later, Thal. Let's have breakfast first, I'm hungry." Shichi gestured as she took her seat next to Jojo. That rest followed suit as they took a spot in the vacant seats.

**~X~**

After the meal, they were all now occupying the living room and things that needs to be understood.

"So, how did you guys ended up here in our world?" Aira threw a question to them as she was sitting across them in the same fashion as Kanda.

"Actually…That is a question." Allen started as he placed a finger under his chin. "Wee have exactly no idea."

"What kind of reply id that?" Aira murmured to herself as what the white-haired boy replied.

"Well, actually…I do remember thunder and lightning."

"Thunder and lightning? They repeated as maybe a lead to their question.

"Now that you mention it, Allen. There was a loud boom of both of those." Lavi added somehow rememdering it as well.

"Indeed. I to remember it. It was though that it was a storm. A huge one at that." Tyki added as well and things seem to puzzle together.

"A huge storm? Could it be what you saw was an electrical storm?" Shichi suggested to maybe the connection was solid.

"Yup. It definitely was~." Road chimmed as she was now sure of the answer to the mystery.

"Then after that, the storm seemed to have brought us here to your world and in your backyard." Kanda scoffed as he finally added the final piece of the explanation.

"Hey, didn't we had the same electrical storm last night? Could it be the same one they're describing?" Junn gave out his opinion. And it was an excellent one at that.

"So, basically. All we have to do id foretell on which the next electrical storm will return. And they can all get back to their world." Kimberly explained her theory that there's a chance at all to have them get back.

"Awesome theory, Kim. But," Thal paused as he remembered something. "Who are we gonna ask to when and where the electrical storm will come back?"

"There's just one person in mind that I've already thought of." Stated Shichi as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Let's have a chat with Eli."

Heartbringer: So sorry for the long update, but here it is!

Kanda: Finally!

Lavi: Are you getting edgy, Yu?

Kanda: You want to die?

Kei: Review please.

Allen: See you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reality bites**

**Chapter 9**

"Let's have a chat with Eli, shall we?" Shichi suggested as she stood from the couch. Then Jojo jumped up from her seat.

"So then, are you gonna use Fenri?" Jojo gleamed with a hopeful expression.

"Yup." Shichi replied in a dead pan.

"Who's Fenri?" the -man characters asked on who it was.

"Not 'who', it's a 'what'. Here, I'll call him." Shichi raised her hand by her mouth. "Fenri~!"

The room fell silent only for a minute then something flew inside to where they were. A small cat-like toy was floating it's way near Shichi. It had a pair of gray wings, it had green feline eyes and it was in black fur color all over it. The -man characters were silent, some had their mouths open and the others were in a confused look. As well as curious.

"So, why did you call for me, Shichi?" it questioned as it landed on the coffee table.

"Whoa, it talks!" Lavi reacted in amazement as he pointed to it. Allen was also shocked and surprised.

"What the heck is that thing?" Kanda questioned as he saw the thing. "It almost reminds me of a golem."

"Actually, me too." Lenalee admitted.

"Well, you can say it like that." Aira started as she shifted herself on her seat.

"Fenri is an experimental communicating android. To handle personal and private conversations with the owner and who they want to." Junn explained basically on what Fenri can do.

"So, yeah. You can say that Fenri is kind of a golem if you see him that way." Kimberly added as she drank her tea.

"That's so cool." Lavi admitted in awe. It was really surprising for him to see something like that.

"Fenri." Shichi started and Fenri turned it's head to her direction. "Please have Eli on the line. I need to have a word with him."

Fenri just stared back to her and Shichi did the same as the two were silent for the moment.

"On one condition." It stated as he raised it's paw and Shichi just stood there arms crossed.

"II want a tray full of sweets after this."

Shichi was silent and stared at Fenri, and Fenri also did in turn.

"You got yourself a deal. It's fair enough." Shichi sighed as she understood the terms.

"Well then." Fenri started as it floated above the table. "Connecting to Eli."

It stated and a virtual screen then projected from it's eyes. The rest were in awe and amazed. The projection at first shown static, then came to view a messed up room.

"Eli. Hey Eli." Shichi called out to the projection and a sound of crash came after it. Then a teenage boy around seventeen came up. He had a blonde hair and brown eyes, he also had glasses.

"Yo, Shichi. What's with the sudden call?" asked Eli as he was currently carrying things at the moment.

"Hey, Eli. Sorry to bother you, but, remember the electric storm last night?" Kimberly greeted and apologized for the inconvenient timing to call.

"Yeah… I remember. And man, was it awesome! It has to be the highest voltage of electricity yet!" Eli relied and stated in excitement.

"Eli, about that storm…" Junn started but trailed off.

"Can you calculate on it's return to our certain location?" Shichi finished the sentence for their request to be answered.

"Why all of a sudden?" Eli asked in confusion as he adjusted his glasses and gave a suspicious look.

"I'm interested by it's visit here last night. It gave uh…"Shichi trailed off as she turned to the -man group.

"An interesting sigh, so to speak. And I'm really interested that, I want to know when it will come back."

"Hmm…'Interesting', huh? Since you put it that way, I'll call back as soon as I calculate it's come back."

"You're a life saver, Eli."

"Hey, it's a request from a friend, isn't it? Later." Their conversation ended and Fenri turned to Shichi.

"Can I have my sweets now?"

:Joj, can you give Fenri a tray-full of sweets please?" Shichi sighed she kindly asked Jojo to get the sweets from the kitchen.

"Sweets? Can I have some too?" Allen begged as he wanted some as well. Shichi sighed.

"Hold on, I'll take out the cake from the fridge and we can also have some nice cool lemonade." Shichi offered as she went inside the kitchen to follow Jojo.

Heartbringer: There, finally done!*dies*

Kanda: What took you so long to type anyway!

Heartbringer: Hey! Don't talk to me like that BaKanda! I had exams to worry about that I didn't have time to do this!

Lavi: You shouldn't be so hard on her Yu.

Kanda:*glares at Lavi* You wanna die?

Lavi: Not really…

Aira: Stop with the bickering already! Sheesh!

Junn: We are sorry for the late update. Please try being patient with us.

Tyki: Heartbringer does not own -man. Only her Oc's.

Road: Please review and rate.


	10. Omake

I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't been updating on the story! I was so busy with real life that I didn't have much time to do it! But that's all gonna change since the laptop I ordered finally came! Yay! And, to make up for it, I added some omake's in the chapter. Short once but omakes still. …yeah so… onwards!

Chapter 1

Omake

Finally done t typing in her laptop, Shichi stretched in her place and yawned. She then turned to look at the time in her clock on her work table.

"1:15 AM. Huh. A lot earlier than the last time." She then leaned down on her work desk and was really sleepy now.

She then picked up her iPhone and saw the Lavi wallpaper that was smiling her way. " I really wish Lavi existed…"

Shichi murmured as weariness was taking over and she fell asleep.

-X-X-X-

Somewhere in the streets of China, a certain red head had the urge to sneeze.

"Achoo~!"

He wiped his nose and thought that who could be talking about him.

" I wonder who's talking about me anyway?"

END

Chapter 2

Omake

Waking up on somebody's backyard. Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Tyki, Road, and Lavi noticed the place wan't familiar to them. While putting their differences aside for now until they know where they were and how they got there. And not liking it one bit.

They noticed the large mansion in front of them and tried to get in, but the door was locked. Kanda – to be the one with not much patience – he pulled out Mugen and was about to slice the door open but was stopped by Lavi and Lenalee.

"We need to open this door without waking the people who live here!" Lenalee pointed out and the samurai just 'ch'ed'.

"Who's gonna unlock the door then?" Road asked.

"I'll do it." Allen volunteered and went near the door to pick it open. "It'll be easy. It won't take long at all."

"Hey, Allen. Could it be that you learned this while with the Marshall?" Lavi nervously asked the young boy. And at the second he did, Allen turned to evil Allen.

"Correct~!" Allen sang his reply and they sweat dropped at it.

END

Chapter 4

Omake

"Kyaaa~! I can't believe Allen-kun is here Shichi-senpai~! Can you believe it?" Jojo stated happily as she watched the white haired exorcist eat a large submarine sandwich with Timcanpy.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't." Shichi sighed as she leaned herself on the kitchen wall.

"You owe me a cigarette, girl." Tyki murmured as he remembered what she did earlier.

"I told you, Tyki-pon. If you wanna smoke, take it outside."

"Whatever."

"Nee, Shichi-senpai." Jojo whispered in her ear. "Are you alright with you still wearing your night gown?"

That seem to hit a mark of realization. Shichi totally forgot about what she was currently wearing. She blushed at it and took a mental note.

'Never. Wear. This. Again.'

END

Chapter 7

Omake

"I said get me out of here!" Kanda growled whilst shaking the bars of the cage that fell on him. It was bad enough that he couldn't use his Innocence. He was in a cage like an animal.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Shichi noticed that she forgot that Kanda was still in the cage. She opened it and Kanda came out with a pissed look.

"Still pissed, BaKanda?" He shot her a glare on the said nickname.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He hissed and he grinned.

"Not until you call Allen by his given name."

"Never."

"Hey. Don't knock it till you try it."

"Hmph!" was all he said before walking away. Lavi then came next to her.

"You sure gave Yu a break there." He smiled at the comment he gave her.

"Don't worry. I'll get him to say it." With already a plan growing in her head. Shichi only needs the right time to do it.

END

Well. That's all I have to write in this bit. I know you guys might reply "Why are the omakes in random?" Well, nobody said that I'd follow some of the chapters to make an omake. If you guys wanna request something, just tell me.

Heartbringer, out!

Kanda: what the hell took you so long!

Heartbringer: didn't I already explained?

Lenalee: now, now you two.

Kei: stop bullying my mom!

Lavi: reviews are appreciated to make them stop fighting! *dodges chair*


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shichi's POV

I went to the kitchen with Jojo and she already got the tray of sweets for Supi. I was currently setting up the lemonade and the cups to a tray. I took out another tray and placed twelve small plates and forks for the cake I'm taking out from the fridge. As I went and got the cake, I was startled by a certain red head.

"Hey, do you need some help with those?"

"Geez, Lavi, you could at least not to scare the life out of me?" I retorted in annoyance sine it was out of nowhere and the hairs on my body are now standing on end.

"Sorry, sorry. I thought that maybe you could use some help, that's all." He apologized as he scratched the back of head. I sighed.

"Ok, you can help. You carry the drinks and follow me outside." I replied and approved his help. He smiled back and went to get the tray of lemonade. I placed the cake on my tray and went out of the kitchen as Lavi followed me.

Lavi's POV

I helped Shichi carry the lemonade as I followed her to the back porch. It sure had a nice view of the backyard.

"You can place them down here, Lavi." She stated as she placed down the tray that had the cake.

"Sure." I replied as I placed our drinks on the round coffee table.

The appearance she has an American factor and asian. She's quite interesting.

~X~

"Wow, that was really a delicious cake~!" Allen cheered a he had his fill of the cake.

"Yeah, it was really yummy!" Road agreed very happily.

"Indeed. Very delicious." Said Tyki as he drank his tea.

"Shichi's cakes are always the best when shared." Kimberly commented as she drank some cold, refreshing lemonade.

"Thanks for the complement, Kim." Shichi thanked as she too drank her lemonade.

"Hmph." Was all Kanda had to say a he was drinking the lemonade too.

"I always thought on what would happen if Kanda actually ate sugar." Aira leered as she gave a cheeky expression to Kanda. The rest just tried really hard to not chuckle.

"What did you just say?" Kanda growled as he was now glaring at Aira. Aira also in turned gave the same leveled glare.

"Don't give me that glare, Kanda. What's wrong with just saying it anyway?" Aira said as she raised a brow and looking very smug. The air between the two seem to have become tense. And electric sparks between the two seem to go off very soon.

But their glare have been disturbed as Shichi slammed her hand on the table.

"That's quite enough you two! I don't want any fighting between us since we just met. Understand?" Shichi lectured then about their sudden meeting. But the others then saw something that made them questioning. Did Shichi have…fangs?

"Hey, Shichi. Do you…have fangs on you?" Lavi questioned first as he saw. Shichi then clasped her mouth as she took her time on replying.

"Yeah. They're fangs. But, I was born that way actually." She replied as she rose from her eat.

"Where are you going, Shichi?" Junn asked his upperclassman and friend.

"We only got three days left before w go back to school again. I just wanna check some last minute homework checking before I miss anything else." She replied once more in a dead pan as she went off to her room.

~X~

As when shichi left the others, they were having some discussions of their own. Aira and Kanda on the other hand were on the garden, still somehow bickering from earlier. Tyki was currently hovering over Kimberly's shoulder as she was making last minute adjustments to her schematic blueprint for her project in engineering 103 class. Junn was pre-occupied with a PSP on his hand and Road was busy playing with a stuff toy she found in Shichi' s old bedroom. And Allen. Well Allen was still chomping down on what was left of the cake. Jojo and Lavi were both occupying the couch, and Jojo was currently on cloud 9 again as she found Allen very cute as he was eating the cake. But it changed quickly as the Bookman Jr. opened a discussion.

"So, Jojo. What was up with shichi and her…"

"Shichi-senpai's teeth?" Jojo finished for him as he gave a nod.

They're actually her real teeth, Lavi. Strange, isn't it? But in truth she was really born that way. There's really nothing to be afraid of." Jojo explained and assured the young apprentice.

"Are you sure that it's really okay? He asked once more s he had a feeling in his stomach that it won't be alright.

"Yup, it's really no big deal. There's really nothing- " Jojo never finished her sentence as they heard a loud scream coming from upstairs.

Heartbringer: finally done! That took long…sorry for the very very, very long update people.

Kanda: tch, took long enough.

Heartbringer: *glares at kanda* what you say, BaKanda?

Kanda: thc. *leaves room*

Aira: what got his underwear in a knot?

Kei: 5..4..3..2..

*Door slams open*

Tyki: right on cue.

*Kanda started chasing Aira around the house*

Allen: *chewing on cake* pwees wrate and rebwu.

Jojo: what Allen meant is rate and review please. Allen, don't eat with your mouth full.

Heartbringer: And now! This chapters Omake!

~xXx~

Reality bites

Omake

After getting in the huge manor, little Road went on with her curiosity and ventured around. She checked multiple doors and rooms, when she stumbled upon a room decorated in black. Road went in and check it's interior. Her eyes then stumbled upon Shichi's laptop. Oblivious to what it was she pressed the button 'Delete files?'. Not knowing what she was doing, she pressed it.

Road waited for a bit.

"…"

"This thing doesn't do anything. Oh well." She stated and left the full blacked decorated room.

END


	12. Chapter 11

**Reality bites**

**Chapter 11**

Thank you all for your patience, and I do believe that some of you are still kinda pissed from me not updating much. I can totally understand that. Well, not to keep you waiting anymore, here's the chapter 11 for you. Enjoy~!

"NOOOOOOOO~!"

Everyone of them flinched as they heard a loud scream coming from upstairs.

"Didn't that came from upstairs where Shichi is?" Tyki pointed out as he distinguished the voice to be Shichi's.

"Why in the world is she screaming about?" Aira wondered as she went up to check, the others seem to have followed suit. Wondering what was the fuss about the scream.

~X~

Aira's POV

When I was the first to enter Shichi's room , the atmosphere suddenly went gloomy. I found Shichi leaning by her bed then I heard the rest caught up with me.

"What happened to Shichi-san?" asked Allen who saw her by her bed as well.

"And what happened to the atmosphere? Road asked as well. "It's the same a my dimension~."

But he chimed her last sentence which made us wanna sweat drop.

"Hey Shichi, what's eatin' you? What the heck happened that you screamed?" Thal went close to Shichi as he was asking his question to her.

Sihchi did stir a bit but he couldn't make out what she was muffling about, for her face is facing the bed.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"T-The…laptop…" she started as she pointed to her laptop.

"Your laptop" Thal turned to where her laptop was. "What about it?"

"It's all gone…" she murmured almost audible for them to hear.

"What's all gone?" Lenalee asked for she doesn't understand what the fuss was.

"My files are all gone!" Shichi blurted out in tears. "My homework, my reports, my essays! They're all gone~!"

"What do you mean it's all gone?" Kimberly now asked to what exactly is happening.

"All the files I've worked so hard since the beginning of vacation- Are all gone! And school starts in three days! I can't finish them all in time!" Shichi cried and whined even more. It had taken a lot of work so she could earn her vacation with her friends.

"Calm down Shici-senpai! You must've…accidently erased it?" Jojo suggested her opinion butt it wasn't working.

"How could I have 'accidently' erased it?" she was right. It was Shichi after all. Even for an heiress, academics are the out-most priority.

"Does life hate so, that's why they're doing his to me?"

"Shichi?" Lenalee gasped as she heard what she had said and so did the others.

"Shichi, what the hell are you saying?" Aira hissed as to stop her from saying any other to make the dilemma even more worse than before.

**~X~**

Lavi's POV

Shichi was currently crying from all of her files being erased. From the way she's moving, she really did work hard on it. I kinda feel sorry for her. But she then calmed herself down as she was now sitting on her bed.

"Whether or not if it was an accident or not, I'll have to start immediately to work on those files again." She stated between her sobs and her chocking voice.

"But, Shichi," Junn started and went near to her. "You it took you a month to finish those assignments. How are you going to finish it in three days?"

'A whole month? That's a lot of work to be doing. She's seriously not gonna do it, is she?'

"I don't have a choice, Junn. I'll have to work overtime and pray for a miracle, I guess." Shichi replied as she stood from her bed and grabbed her laptop. She's really gonna do it, isn't she?

"Where are you going, Shichi?" Tyki asked as she was about to leave her room. She turned and faced us with a hope filled expression.

"I'll be at the library and get started with my homeworks. Just hope that the lord has mercy on me."

She stated as she now left us in her room in silent.

Heartbringer: alright, people. This chapter is done.

Kanda: finally.

Aira: hmm? What's with you?

Kanda: tch. None of your business.

Aira: ….. whatever.

Kei: now, now, no fighting please.

Lavi: hey, what took you to update so long?

Heartbringer: blame it on the intramurals. *heavy sigh* it's been killing me since we stated in our practices for it.

Lavi: oh, I see. Please review people to mend our authoress' health with it. X3

Heartbringer: ….. whatever.


	13. Chapter 12

**Reality bites**

**Chapter 12**

Here's the next chapter guys. Enjoy~! Again, so sorry for not updating much on the story.

Two days already passed since Shichi had entered her their library and worked on all of her homework before their school starts a day from now. The rest of Shichi's friends were currently sighing and talking about what can be done to help Shichi. For their guests, the one and only -man characters, were so far also got in their predicament with Shichi. But their heads turned as they saw Kimberly came in.

"How's Shichi doing, Kimberly?" Junn asked as he straightened himself from his chair.

"Well," Kimberly paused as she fixed her glasses. "I already gave her her lunch and advised her to take a shower. But at least there's some good news."

She finished as she had a smile appear in her feature. Which gave the rest to ease up on their glum feelings.

"So, she already finished all her homework, right?" Road asked to know if Shichi wa already done.

"Well, that's the bad news." That sure dropped their enthusiasm.

"The good news is that she already finished her homework and her reports. But the bad news is that she can't finish her essay." Kimberly stated as she took her place next to Thal.

"What subject of the matter for her to write the essay?" Tyki asked.

"A 500 word essay on a historical person. Empress Dowager Cixi." Replied Kimberly as she fixed her hair that was in the way.

"Did you say Empress Dowager Cixi?" Lavi repeated as his head jerked up from the name. Aira turned her direction to the red head.

"What about it, Lavi? You know something about Empress Dowager Cixi?

"Well, personally, no. but Bookman knows about Dowager Cixi when he was young apprentice back then. I've read the notes he took when I started travelling with him as a young lad." Lavi explained as he was sure as he was a Bookman apprentice of what he was saying.

"Che. At least there maybe some use for your talent as a *gariben." Kanda teased as he scoffed.

"Aww, Yu. That hurt you know~." Lavi teased back as he called him by his first name again. Mugen at him.

"Calm down you two. This is no time to be arguing." Lenalee went between the two and held both her hands at them defensively. Kanda was about to break off into a fume when a groan and whine went ear shot.

"C'mon you guys! Will you quit the noise? I can hear you from the kitchen you know!" it was Shichi. And was she pale. You thought she looked ghostly before, but this was out of it.

"Shichi-senpai! You've became more pale than before!" gasped Jojo as was beginning to flabbergast.

"Well, it's the situation I have to live with. I heard your arguing from all the way the kitchen and it's giving me a headache." Shichi paused as she drank some coffee. Which the exorcist reminded them of Komui all of a sudden.

"Hey. Aira. Can you bring me some aspirin later?" Shichi kindly requested to her friend.

"Yeah. Sure thing Shichi." Aira replie. Shichi was about to head back to the library but Aira nudged Lavi with her and called back Shichi's attention.

"Hey, Shichi!"

"Yeah?"

"Lavi has something to say." Said Aira as she presented the red head in front of her and Shichi waited for Lavi to say something.

"Well…hehe…" Lavi laughed nervously but fixed himself. "Shichi, I wanna help you with your essay."

Heartbringer: ohhh, cliffy. Haha, wait for the next one to continue this.

Kanda: this sucks.

Aira: come again, BaKanda?

Kanda: what did you call me?

Aira: oh, wanna start something? Then bring it!

Lenalee: stop it you two! Kanda you should know better!

Lavi: looks like those two are getting along~.

Aira & Kanda: who says we are! *throws a chair at lavi*

Lavi: *dodges chairs* oops, I got on their bad side~. Hehe. *dodges a vase*

Heartbringer: Hey! Don't wreck my house~! *dodges nightstand*

Jojo: please review to stop them from fighting~! Waah~! *dodges a lamp*

Link: if you don't, Levellier will be upset about this.

Heartbringer: where did Link come from?

Thal: this is crazy! *dodges a cat*

Jojo: waaaahh~! Why did you throw my cat, Kanda~!

Heartbringer: this is hell! *dodges cat. Again* to stop this madness- *dodges foot stool* -please review! *dodges Kanda's sword and Aira's*


	14. Chapter 13

**Reality bites**

**Chapter 13**

Here's the next chapter guys. Enjoy~! Again, so sorry for not updating much on the story.

"Shichi, I wanna help you with your essay."

"What?" she replied a Shichi tilted her head.

"Shichi-senpai, Lavi-kun wants to help you with your essay about Empress Dowager Cixi." Jojo explained so Shichi could better understand.

"Help me with my essay?" Shichi asked again.

"Yup." Lavi smiled and nodded. Shichi just stood there dead pan before replying.

"Well, you are a Bookman apprentice and I guess you know some history…" he trailed off, thinking it through.

"Why not. I could really use some help." She approved his assistance and let Lavi follow her to the library.

~X~

Lavi's POV

Once we were in the library I was really surprised in how many books were stacked in their selves. Then I saw Shichi's work place and was taken aback. There were stacks of books piled up from one another. And Yu said that I was a gariben?

"So, this is where you're working?" I asked s she took her spot and sat down.

"Yup." She replied as she took out a book from one of the piles.

"Are these books you used for your whole research?" I asked again as I randomly selected a book and opened it.

"Nope. These books are for the essay. If it only were all of them, I would have another table full of books right now." She said as skimmed some of the pages.

Seriously, she can work as hard as me, if Bookman was forcing me to do it. This girl is impressive. If that old panda were here, she can pass as a Bookman apprentice for sure.

"Hey Lavi, are you alright? Your spacing out." Shichi nudged me back from my thoughts and returned me back to the present situation.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry about that." I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"So, how can I help?" I suggested as I peered over to what she was doing.

"Well.." she trailed off at first then showed me her paper. "I've managed to reach about 514 words in my essay. But, I'm stumped."

"Wait a sec-! Then you're already finish. Like you said, you need a 500 word essay." I gawked on knowing she did it and added a few bonuses.

"Did I say 500 word essay?" she blinked a few times and looked at me completely oblivious. "I meant to say a 5,000 word essay…. Guess this major work is going to my head." She then scratched her head. I was completely stopped in my way of thinking for a moment. But I shook it off. At least she admitted as she slumped on the table, sighing in defeat. She really is tired from all of this. I took some time in scanning her notes and they were pretty good. But some of them are a little off. A few fixes and I guess it'll be done in no time. Hey, I am a Bookman after all.

""Hey, Shichi?"

"Yeah?"

"How many did you reach at first?"

"I finished them. Why?"

That's weird. At least she said truthfully. She did have a lot of time.

"Do you mind if I finish this? I think I'll be done by tonight." I stated as I reached for a blank paper and pen.

"You're gonna finish it for me?" I looked at her.

"Not really. More on editing it and adding a few things." I explained as she just sat there quietly with an unsure look. It's kinda cute.

"That's the same as you doing it for me." She finally said. She got me. She then sighed.

"…Alright. I'll trust you with this one."

"Atta girl. Now go ahead and leave big brother to do the work." I teased a bit and started to ruffle her black hair.

"Wha-" she reacted as she started to blush and fume. She slapped away my hand and she stood and started to pout.

"Don't go and apply me as a 'little' sister, since I'm the same age as you, Lavi Bookman!" she blurted as she then stomped out, leaving me here.

Man, and I thought she was a year younger than me.

~X~

Shichi's POV

I stomped out of the library with a pout still on my face. Sheesh, implying me for a younger girl since I'm 18 years old like him. So, to take some of my fume off, I headed to where the others were. But when I got there, the place was empty.

"The heck did they go?" I said as I scratched my head. Then I heard something outside the back yard. It sounded like clashing metal?

So, I went to where the source was and found both Kanda and Aira sparing. With real swords? And man, were they at it.

Kanda's POV

This girl an actually keep up with me. In sparing and in speed. Aside from not being to use my innocence, she can actually match up. All because I accepted that challenge.

*flashback

"_Hey Kanda, do you ever get tired with carrying Mugen around?" Aira asked as she pointed to me holding Mugen._

"_No." I replied sternly and simply._

"_Hmm… That makes sense, since you're Japanese." She speculated as she fixed herself in her seat. "But what about your hair? That has to be a bother."_

_That did it._

"_Excuse me?" I hissed as she got my attention._

"_I mean, doesn't it bother you sometimes? Surely, it must be."_

"_What are you trying to imply here?" I growled now standing from my seat._

"_I'm no implying anything! Merely a suggestion."_

"_Kitty."_

"_what did you say?" I growled more since I heard what she said even when she whispered the last part._

"_I didn't say anything." She defended, acting dumb as she crossed her arms in front of her._

"_Don't lie to me I heard you!"_

"_Oh, really? Care to prove that in a challenge?" she suggested a she stood up. With the mentioning of a challenge got me._

"_Challenge me? Are you nuts?"_

"_Nope. I know even without your innocence, you're still a very good swordsman."_

"_C'mon you two, knock it off already. You too, Aira." Thal persisted on reasoning but I ignored it. And apparently, this girl is as stubborn as me._

"_Aww, worried about me, Thal? That's sweet. But don't you think I can manage myself already?"_

Manage herself, huh? And this is how she she does it. I can't believe were on the same level os skills.

~X~

"Can't those two settle down since they just met" Junn gave his opinion as he's still watching the two.

"It can't be helped, since it's Kanda." Allen said as he pointed out the situation.

"Way true, Allen-kun." Jojo nodded her head in agreement when she heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Shichi-senpai~!" Jojo gleamed as she glomped shichi. "You're alive~."

"Hey, I'm not dead you know." Shichi chuckled and pushed Jojo away a bit and noticed Aie and Kanda who still stood there in exhaustion.

"I just leave you guys and this came out? Let me guess." She paused as she scratched her nape. "Aira, you said something that might've ticked Kanda and challenged him."

"You guessed right, Shichi." Aira smiled as she drew back her sword.

"C'mon guys. Let's have dinner already, I'm starving." Thal suggested selfishly as he drew both his hands behind his head.

"Well. I am hungry." Lenalee admitted shyly.

"well. I have to ask the maids and chef's to get ready for dinner then. Freshen up before dinner." Shichi stated as she was about o head inside, but was stopped by a childish whine.

"How can I freshen up when I don't have any other clothes except the one's I'm wearing~" Road whined as she was clearly admitting it.

"As well as me." Tyki as well.

"Me too." Allen too.

"Me as well." And Lenalee.

"Me too and that stupid rabbit." Said Kanda adding Lavi as well.

Shichi sighed and told them to follow her inside.

Heartbringer: another cliffy. Hehe. Since my readers wanted some air time on Kanda, I've given them what they want.

Kanda: hmph.

Aira: oh, shut up.

Kanda: *glares at Aira*

Aira: *glares back*

Road: we're going to have a bath~!

Lavi: just as long as it's not a mixed bath! /

Tyki: is that even a bad thing?

Lavi: *glares at Tyki* Don't. Even. Think. About. It.

Heartbringer: I agree with Lavi.

Jojo: we hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^

Heartbringer: reviews are accepted to stop Tyki from peeping on us girls. _

Tyki: What?

Road: Don't worry I'll take care of it when he does. *smiles evilly*


	15. Chapter 14

**Reality bites**

**Chapter 14**

Thank you all for reviews~! /hearts/ Here's the next installation of the latest chapter~. ^^ enjoy then~! Love you!

As the rest followed suit to the lounge, Shichi went up along with Kimberly and Aira's assistance. They spilt up to cover more ground to lend the others some of the clothes that were available. Kimberly went and handled Tyki and Road's clothes, Shichi and Aira went together to find some clothes for Kanda, Allen, and Lavi. The room they actually were in to find some clothes for them to wear were Shichi's deceased older brother, who died two years ago.

"Hey Shichi. Is it okay to borrow some of your brother's clothes? I mean.." Aira trailed off for she can't find the right words to say.

"It's alright, Aira. I know Darren wouldn't mind at all, since he's such a nice and kind brother. I know he understand where he is now." Shichi replied as her voice seemed to choke from remembering her older brother. Aira feels the same, Darren treated her the same as Shichi. Like siblings.

"Well. This should style those guys up!" Shichi stated as she stood. "Did you find anything to have the guys wear something, Aira?"

"Uh..yeah. Kanda is gonna look great in these. As well as Allen will be." Aira replied as she snapped out from her daze.

"The thing left now is for Lenalee to wear something."

"You got that right. I'd be easy, seeing as you have the 'normal' clothes you used to wear."

"Hey. My clothes are _normal_."

"Yeah, they so are. Look alive everybody, the dark princes is here!"

"Aira~!"

"Sorry. Sorry about that Shichi. Can't help it!"

~X~

"Oh. Hey, they're here."

"Hey, Lavi. Already done?" Shichi replied a she saw that Lavi was there as well.

"Yup. And just in time too, I was getting hungry." Lavi smiled shyly a he replied back.

"Well, might as well get a bath while waiting for dinner." Said Kimberly as she went to where Tyki and Road was.

"Here you go Tyki, Road." Kimberly handed their respective clothes for them.

"Thank you, and sorry for the trouble." Tyki motioned as he reached for the clothes.

"These look so cool~ I can't wait to try them on." Said Road as she gleamed from seeing the clothes she was going to wear.

"Here you go Lenalee, Knada."

"Thank you Aira." Lenalee thanked Aira for the hospitality.

"I'd prefer to what I'm wearing, but I don't have much of a choice here." Grumbled Kanda as he took the clothes.

"Here you go you two." Said Shichi as she gave Lavi and Allen what they were going to wear.

"Thanks, Shichi-san."

"These look awesome!"

"C'mon guys, we gotta get going and take a bath already. Let's lead them to the baths so we can finally have dinner." Thal suggested as he and Junn lead the guys to their side of the bath, which also had the girls show Road and Lenalee, theirs.

Early in that evening, they were all sitting at the dinning room, still waiting for thei speciel guests to arrive.

"They seem to be taking a while, huh, Kimberly-san?"

"It's expected, right? Since they're still from the 19th century, even though they're anime characters, Jojo. Let them take their time."

"I'd be way surprised to what they look like in their clothes." Thal smirked and imagining what they would actually look like in modern clothing.

"Me too." Junn added as well.

"I wonder what Allen-kun will look like in his clothes? Shichi-senoai, will he look good in it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Jojo." Aira replied for Shichi as she smiled and Jojo pouted.

"No fair."

"Lavi totally saved my ass. I was soooo glad that him being a Bookman is so handy." Shichi sighed happily as she read the essay Lavi helped her with.

"I could hear my name you know."

All of their attentions turned to the source of the voice. And what they saw had awe them. The clothes that they let them borrowed really suited them, even the stoic and always annoyed Kanda never looked much better.

"Holy cucamunga!" Thal gasped and gawked to see them looking so normal and modern.

"Hey Road, you look really good in those clothes." Said Junn as he complemented the oldest Noah on what she was wearing.

"Thanks for the complement!" Road gleamed her thanks to the boy as she sat down in one of he vacant seats.

"Allen-kun you look so cool in those~!" cheered Jojo as she saw Allen on how well he fitted those clothes.

"Ah…t-thank you…" he replied very shyly.

"Kyaa~!"

"You look very dashing in those clothes, Tyki." Kimberly complemented as she drank her juice.

"Why, thank you." Replied Tyki as he began to eat.

"C'mon Kim, they all look really nice and cool. Even the grumpy Kanda seems to be nicer looking." Stated Aira as she started to chuckle. Kanda was trying to compose his temper as he was still eating.

"You got that right, Aira. Couldn't have said it better myself." Added Lavi as he was now starting to laugh. But he suddenly stopped as he noticed a certain raven haired girl next to him was quiet since they got there.

Shichi's POV

"Hey Shichi. You okay?" Lavi asked as he grabbed my attention.

"Huh? Uh..yeah, I'm fine." The hell who's fine, I'm not. To actually think that Lavi looks attractive in my brother's clothes!

Holy crap, am I blushing? This is bad. I know that Lavi has his priorities as the Bookman heir, so I shouldn't have any affections for him other than a friend! Even though I really like him. If I do confess, even if I do, he'll never return those feelings back. The only thing I can do to be close to him, is only to be his friend.

Even if it hurts me so, it's all I can do.

"Shichi? Earth to Shichi. Hello~?" Aira snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What's the deal? You barely touched your food." She added as she pointed to my plate.

"Uh…well, I suddenly don't feel like eating much." Totally a lie, I couldn't eat at all all of a sudden. I just want to excuse myself and go up my room.

"Excuse me, I think I need something to think about first." I sttod from my chair and ran for the door.

Heartbringer: hey, another long chapter! Lucky~! *spins in chair* I'm totally very happy all of a sudden! Heeeeeeee~!

Lavi: what did you put in those cookies anyway? *takes bite on the cookie* ! These have a high concentrate of sugar in it!

Aira: crap, no wonder she's hyper all of a sudden. Better get things ready.

Kanda: ready for what?

Kimberly: you guys will see soon enough.

Jojo: she's a bit scary when she's hyper…. -_-"

Kei: that's just why we take precautions in restraining her. *sighs* I just want to know who's the culprit that added the sugar in the cookie bater.

Tyki: will it get messy?

Kei: sometimes. But nothing we can't handle.

Heartbringer: can one of you guys get me something to drink? Like….chocolate milk~?

Lavi: is this even a good idea…? -_-'

Heartbringer: REVIEWS PWEASEEE~! IF NOT I'M GONNA, I'M GONNA POUNCE ON YOU GUYS FOR NOT REVIEWING~! TYKI! GET ME MY BIG MARSHMALLOWS INMY STASH!

Tyki: but… I don't know where they are…

Road: ohhhhh~ can I have some sweets as well~?

Hertbringer: THAT'S FINE WITH ME~! 3 3 JOJO, PWEASEEE GET ME THOSE MARSHMALLOWS~?

Jojo: n-n problem… I'll get them.

Lavi: this is going crazy…. 0.0"

Kanda: at least we agree o something. For once.


	16. Chapter 15

**Reality bites**

**Chapter 15**

I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. I was busy with school and stuff that I didn't have time for it~! It's our vacation for a while, and I actually have time to type~. Well, enjoy chapter 15~!

**Aira's POV**

"Excuse me, I think I need something to think about first." She then stood from her chair and ran for the door.

"Hey, Shichi!" I tried calling her back but didn't work. "The heck happened to her?"

"What happened to her all of a sudden? Road asked as she popped her head since Tyki blocked her view.

"I don't know exactly." I sighed and started to ponder. The way I see it, Shichi was turning pink since she saw Lavi came in along with the other. Then after that she barely touched her food. She was literally thinking something deep.

My guess would be, something to do with Lavi.

**~X~**

Once in her bedroom, Shichi plopped down, not caring if she made a mess of it.

"This is gonna be tough if it continues like this." She murmured as she buried her face in her pillow. Then Fenri's came into earshot.

"Hey, Shichi. Eli just contacted me."

"So."

"He said that he knows when the electric storm will come back again. And he wanted the rest to know about it as well." That seemed to ring her attention.

"That's a reason."

**~X~**

"I wonder what happened to Shichi-san all of a sudden?" Allen asked as he stretched his arms while looking out the window.

"I don't know. But maybe something to do with- "

"Guys. Would you like to have some tea with us?" Jojo cutted Thal off before he could finish.

"Some tea would be lovely, miss Jojo." Tyki accepted the gesture and reached for a cup.

"Would you like some apple pie, Tyki-san?"

""I would love some. Thank you."

"Me too~" Road raised her hand and insisted as well.

"Help yourselves, everyone."

"Got room for me there, Jojo?" It was Shichi's voice.

"Shichi-san, why the sudden appearance?" Junn asked as he pulled himself away from his book. Shichi entered the living room and had her eyes traveled to everyone. She saw the younger guys still wearing her brother's clothes. Kanda wearing a simple white, long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black converse shoes. Allen wore a dark blue shirt, semi-black jeans, and red and black converse shoes. Lavi wore a white shirt inside and a light pink blazer jacket, red converse shoes and blue jeans. Lenalee wore her clothes from before she went gothic. She wore a lime green jean skirt, a white frilled long sleeved blouse, and she still wore her innocence shoes. Road wore a semi-long skirt midnight blue, black knee length socks, red ballet flats, and white frilled long sleeved blouse. Tyki wore her dad's long sleeved light blue business shirt, black pants, and dressed shoes.

Shichi stopped midway and crossed her arms. "We got a reply from Eli."

**~X~**

Lavi's POV

The message from Shichi's friend, Eli, came. I was currently eating a piece of the apple pie, and it was really good.

"This stuff is really great! Jerry, should know this recipe." I suggested and Junn started to chuckle.

"Yeah. That would really be a nice thought."

I then turned my attention to the same small cat thing from before. Fenri, it was called. He projected again the same thing it did the last time. Once again, Eli appeared from it.

"Eli, can you hear me?" Shichi hollered to the screen and Eli's attention was captured.

"Finally. I found something interesting things about the electric storm you suggested me to find." He replied as he was typing something.

"Tell us what you found." She stated as Shichi reached for a cup of tea.

"Well, mostly enough that I don't want to keep you waiting on the edge. But, I've calculated the previous storm readings on when the electric storm comes back." He replied as he was reading a chart paper. He actually figured out how to send us back.

"So, when will the storm come back to our location, Eli-kun?" Jojo asked hesitantly, wishing it wasn't too for us to leave.

"It'll come back in…April 12. But the bad news is… You have to wait in two years before it comes back." And from Eli's reply, Shichi chocked from her drink upon hearing the news. I noticed that some of us widened our eyes and some gawked and some were silent.

"Two years? Are you sure?" she stated between coughs and chocks as to understand Eli's information.

"Have I been wrong before?" he replied as Eli gave us all a suspicious look that signaled that they doubted him.

Whoa, two year? In this world? This is gonna take some getting used to. For all of us.

**~X~**

"Eli, are you positively sure on your research?" Kimberly asked and wanted to know for sure of it.

"Yup. I'm a 100% sure in my research." He replied as Eli adjusted his glasses. "Will there be anything else?"

Eli inquired as he waited for any reply from them. Then Shichi came up to Fenri and said, "No, thank you, Eli. Thanks for your help."

"Hey, no problem. If you need anything else, you know who to call." Eli then waved goodbye and disappeared along with the projection. Shichi then slumped down the nearest chair and sighed heavily while rubbing her temples.

"What the heck are we going to do here in teo years?" Kanda growled, not liking the idea of the news.

"Calm down, kitty. It's not the end of the world, you know." Inquired Aira to the Japanese swordsman and he glared at the female who gave him that nickname.

"We can let them stay here in Shichi's mansion." Thal suggested the only thing that cam to his mind.

"But the problem is that how are we going to watch over them? They're clueless here in our world. No offense by the way." Kimberly pointed their main problem and hopefully have not offended them.

"Kimberly does have a point. Aside from Shichi's house, we're walking blind if we step out of their property." Lenalee gave her opinion to add on the problem.

The lot were pondering and thinking of a way on how to occupy the DGM characters in their world and in the modern time to add. Because if they leave them here without supervision, who knows what might even happen. Then an unknown hand had raised. Shichi then sat up from the chair and crossed her legs.

"I have an idea, but some of you may not like it."

"What do you have in mind then, Shichi?" Junn asked as he waited for her to say it, the others as well. She gave a sigh.

"Well, aside from Tyki. The others will be going to school with us."

Heartbringer: sorry for the long wait on for this to update. Really busy with life around.

Lavi: nah, we can understand that.

Aira: tell that to kitty. He's been 'patiently' waiting for the update.

Kanda: what did you say?

Heartbringer: 0.o ….. Kanda's been waiting patiently? …Is it doomsday already?

Kei: no, it's not! Aira's just being sarcastic!

Lavi: that would be something to see! Lol! Yu patiently waiting…..hehe-haha….

Kanda: wanna die rabbit? *insert evil aura here*

Lavi: *get scared and hides behind Kei and Heartbringer*

Heartbringer and Kei: -_-"

Thal: alright everyone! R&R!

Kimberly: see you soon in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 16

**Reality bites**

**Chapter 16**

Hey, guys~. You're being mean~! Some of you guys aren't reviewing~. *pouts* Anyway. Chapter 16 everybody! Enjoy!

"What did you say!" they all blurted in unison which gave Shichi the feeling to sweat drop.

"Shichi, are you even thinking straight?"

"Aira's right, Shichi."

"Look, I don't like it anymore than you and Aira said, Kimberly. But what else can we do?" she paused and sighed as Shichi stood form her place and went near the window.

"Think about it. We need to watch over them and we can't just leave them by themselves. Tyki can stay here in the mansion, but the majority of leaving all of them here in one place, even without their powers. They can still cause trouble if we don't keep watch of them."

She explained the whole concept of her reasonable explanation to the later. The all stood there in silence, trying to take it all in. finally thinking it through, they all understood what she meant.

"Well, if you put it that way.. I can't argue with that option." Aira said as well and patted Shichi's shoulder. Then an occurrence filled Aira's head. "Shit! Shichi, classes starts tomorrow! How are we going to handle their enrollment papers? And their uniforms?"

"Aira-senpai, uniforms aren't to be worn until the following week." Jojo pointed out as she raised her hand.

"And ours are the same." Thal also did the same, but Aira was still a bit tense.

"I know that" but I'm talking about their papers, biography, files! They need those to actually enroll and get approved in campus."

"Don't worry about it, Aira. I got that all covered. Trust me, it'll all work out." Shichi replied as there was a naughty cheeky glint in her eye which her friends al know too well.

**~X~**

"Here are the files to present to the director." Stated Shichi as she placed five brown folders on the coffee table.

"Wait a sec. I know these!" Jojo gasped as she very well knew what they were. "Aren't these the biography files of the DGM characters?"

"You got that right. But I only took out five of them and edited some of their information within the contents."

"So basically, these are Kanda's, Lavi's, Allen's, Lenalee's and Road's files. Correct?"

"Correct, Aira girl. I had the original profile in my laptop that I made in photoshop. So forging one for them to be applied for school wasn't that hard." She replied and smiled proudly of herself of what she made.

"You actually made these? And you have my photo in it as well!" Road said in awe as she showed her file to Tyki.

"She even got my good side." Lavi grinned as he saw his file and read through it. It surprised him that none of his personal information was there. Especially being a Bookman.

"Well, that pretty much settled things we need for tomorrow." Thal stated as he lifted his arms behind his head.

"Thal's right. But there's one thing that's been bothering me though." Junn began to ponder as he crossed his arms.

"Why do I have a feeling of that, too?" Kimberly added as she scratched her temple.

"If you're referring to uniforms for them to wear, that can be taken care of." Shichi emphasized as she went to them.

"No, not that, Shichi. Something else." Aira cleared on what they were actually talking about.

"It's we're forgetting something."Jojo pondered more and went in deep thought. But all of their pondering broke when a small quick scream came from Shichi.

"Ack! We got so caught up on the situation that we forgot about season 2 of DGM!"

"Ah crap!" the rest reacted in unison in the realization. But they didn't seem to notice Jojo was beginning to skid out of the room, until five pairs of eyes landed on her with an ominous feel.

Jojo stifled a nervous laugh, "Well… I get dibs!" She then took off with the rest behind.

Heartbringer: sorry for the short chapter. I'll start with the next one A.S.A.P.

Jojo: I'm so in trouble now.

Thal: just hope there wouldn't be any bloodshed after this…. -_-'

Kei: if you guys ever do that, I'll punish all of you!

Road: R&R, evryone~!


	18. Chapter 17

**Reality bites**

**Chapter 17**

Hey, guys another chapter~! It will be short due because it's a filler chapter. But the next one is finally the part where they go to school with the others, minus Tyki-pon. Lol! Enjoy!

When the others left and chased after Jojo, the DGM characters were left behind and just sweat dropped as they saw them ran out of the room. Curious to what the fuss was all about, they followed. I wasn't hard for them, jut follow the screams and carnage. When they followed them on the third floor in front of a particular door. Jojo was currently holding the doors knobs for dear life as she was being pulled from her legs by the others. The DGM characters were speechless on the scene and sweat dropped whilst Kanda 'che'ed', thinking that it was very childish and immature.

"No fair-! I get dibs up front, c'mon!" Jojo whined as she was still gripping the knob.

"You sneaky brat-! You were gonna start without us…!" Shichi groaned from pulling together with the rest.

"Not true!" Jojo screamed this time and noticed that she was loosing her grip. "Ack! Guys, hold on a minute-!"

Finally loosing her hold on the knob, the others fell on the floor on top of one another. Seeing this, the rest went to them to see if they were alright, but abruptly stopped when they saw a pair of black underwear with white printed roses. The guys went wide eyed and gave a bit of blush, Kanda looked away, Lenalee covered her mouth and Road chuckled.

"Hey Shichi, nice underwear." Road said and continued to chuckle.

When Shichi heard this, she immediately sat up and clutched down her skirt. Her ears were now turning red and lowered her head to hide her face. Clearly embarrassed. Then she started to stifle and fidget.

"What was embarrassing about that? I thought it was rather interesting." Said Tyki, who gave a very sly grin.

"Ah crap. Tyki's at it again with the seduction." Aira murmured from the pile as the rest also heard it as well. Shichi had already began to tense up.

"Tyki…that's a little dirty of you to say…" Allen murmured and pointed at the Portuguese mans way of talking.

"Oi, Tyki, cut it out already." Road childly scolded the man, before he gets what was coming to him.

"Hate to admit it but, they were kind of cute." Lavi grinned and finally adding the last straw. Thal knew and the rest as well on what's going to happen next.

It was only a fraction of a second when Shichi got up from the floor and stated to pounce the Portuguese and the red head, and to give them a hard punch on the head. Seeing the quick movements, they were late on their reaction to dodge. But Thal and the rest held her down.

"Whoa! Calm down Shichi, don't loose your temper on this one!" said Kimberly as to try to calm her friend.

"That's right, senpai! It isn't really like you to loose your cool!" Junn added as he gave a nervous smile.

After much tossing and trying o break loose from the lot, Shichi finally clamed down. The lot tried to ease back a bit but still kept their guard up if Shichi went berserk mode again. She got herself off the floor and tossed a very threatening glare to Tyki and Lavi that actually made them flinch. It even impressed Kanda.

"I'm going to bed. Jojo, you and the others help them to some vacant rooms that are near yours." She said sternly and turned her heels and walked off to her room. The rest were left on their own train of thoughts to occupy.

Later on the late evening, Lavi couldn't sleep somehow and doesn't know why. He looked at the clock at the wall, "11:45. I haven't slept for at least three hours. And the moon is full tonight."

He got up from bed and went to the window. "This place is sure gonna turn out something. To bad the old man panda isn't here to see this. He's going to be a 100% that he's gonna start recording this." He smirked at the thought and groaned. Lavi then saw something, well more like someone. From the looks of the color of the raven black hair, he knew it was Shichi. He too noticed her eyes, they seem to have been glowing in crimsons or could have been just the trick of the light.

He rubbed his eye and looked again, only this time she was gone. Lavi decided to push this on the back of his mind for further conversations. All he needs now is a nights rest.

Heartbringer: ….

Jojo: …

Kei: *whispering* Look what you gone and did.

Lavi: Me? What did I do? **He **started it! *points at Tyki*

Tyki: I had nothing to do with this.

Road: It is so your fault Tyki~!

Tyki: Hmph!

Kei: Apologize to my mom or I'll decapitate you both!

Tyki&Lavi: *gulped and hid behind Road* Yes ma'am!

Kanda: Hn. This relic isn't so bad.

Kimberly: R&R! See you in the next one. I hope.


	19. Chapter 18

**Reality bites**

**Chapter 18**

Yet another chapter everyone~! Finally the chapter where they go to school with everyone! Well, minus Tyki since already a grown man. Lol! It's another filler chapter though, but stick with me. Enjoy~!

The next morning everyone woke up to see the time of 7:15 I the morning. The rest of them were sleepy and barely awake from being woken up from their sleep at 6:00 in the morning. Which were the DGM characters who still need to start and get used to the wake up call.

"Why the hall did you wake me up at 5:30 in the morning anyway?" growled Kanda since Aira woke him up about that time for a reason anyway. Courtesy on what she knows about him in the show and in the manga.

"I had to. Because I know that before you eat, you have to go through your meditation to keep you sane throughout the day." Aira replied in a matter-of-fact whilst she drank her orange juice.

"On what level of sane are we talking about on Yu?" Lavi teased from across the table. Shichi sighed next to him.

"Lavi, don't make things 'interesting' this time in the morning."

"Aww, you're no fun, Shichi." Lavi mocked hurt as he pouted.

"I agree. It would show such bad manners." Tyki said as he drank his coffee.

"Let's not argue in this morning, please. We need to get to school on time." Kimberly pointed out as she finished her breakfast.

It wasn't long that everyone also finished. They all went outside to give everyone a brief discussion on who's going with whom. And since Tyki was going to be left behind at the mansion, he's till part of it.

"Alright everyone," Aira began to have their attention. "we'll be splitting up in teams for getting to school on time. Each of us know our own way to get there without being tardy."

"Road, you'll be going with Junn. I hope you know how to roller blade?"

"This is easy, don't sweat it, Aira-san!" gleamed Road as she glided in her place.

"Thal and Lenalee will be going with me in my car." Said Kimberly. "Aira and Kanda will be taking the train station."

"Tch. Why do I have to be tagged along with you?" growled Kanda as he wasn't liking the idea.

"At least it's a train Kanda." Aira sighed and replied in a dead pan.

"And I'll have Allen-kun ride with me in my bike." Said Jojo as she held the handles of her bike.

"Sorry that you have to carry me behind your bike." Allen apologized, for he doesn't know how to ride a bike yet.

"It's alright, Allen-kun. We'll teach you how to ride a bike soon. But for now, you're going to ride with me, okay?" assured Jojo as she smiled to the silver haired boy, bur he didn't feel quite good about it.

"But, am I not heavy? It might slow us down."

"Don't worry. Jojo has carried heavier things on the back of her bike than you, Allen." Junn pointed out to settle their little disagreement.

"O-Okay…" Allen gave off a tint of pink, clearly embarrassed.

"Tch. The moyashi is embarrassed."

"It's Allen! A-L-L-E-N! Get it right!" he fumed and pouted. Kanda was still at it with the name calling.

"Alright, enough now." Shichi clapped her hands to grab their attention. "The rest of you better get going. Lavi will tag with me on getting there. I'll be explaining some things to Tyki."

Understanding their discussion, the all nodded in agreement and went their separate ways to get to their destination.

Once explaining the instructions to Tyki about the household, she was set to leave.

"Remember Tyki, I don't want to find things in shambles here. Even though you're already a grown man, don't underestimate me. I can do things to a person that they don't expect in their life."

"Alright, alright, I get it. You don't have to threaten me. The maids are to help me around, okay?" Tyki retaliated and raised both his hands in defensively.

"Okay then. We'll see you back here on about 3 o clock. See you later Tyki."

"Yeah, see you later then."

Finally outside, Lavi waited for her as he was just sitting by the fountain. "Finally done with Tyki-pon?" he asked and snickered when he mentioned his nickname.

"Pon?" she chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I'm done explaining to him."

"Shouldn't we go now?" the red head gestured as he looked at the suns position.

"Yeah, we are. Just stay here a few minutes. I'll be right back." She stated and went behind the house.

"O-Okay…"

As promised, Shichi came back while riding a motor bike. Lavi's eye widened, never seeing such a thing before. He dashed towards it and was in awe.

"This is amazing! What is this thing?"

"This is my Honda motor bike. And it's our transportation to school." She replied and patted the seat behind her.

"C'mon, hop in. We don't want to be late now, don't we?"

"This is our transportation t get there?" he paused and saw the vacant spot behind the vehicle. "And I'm supposed to sit behind you?" his face was turning red and so did his ear. When he realized their awkward position.

"Well, we have much of a choice, do we? Just bear with it, okay? Now get on." Shichi stated in a matter-of-factly. Lavi hesitated to get on and found it somehow strange.

"You can hold on to my waist when I start to drive this thing, Lavi. And please, just don't get to close to me." She explained it to him briefly but also a fair warning to the red head. Lavi did as he was told and gave her a curt nod. Shichi then ignited the engine and tested the speed gauge. Lavi flinched a little when he heard the roaring engine, then they went off and hit the road.

The Bookman apprentice had cringed and held on tighter to her waist as they were in momentum.

"Relax Lavi, you won't fall off, trust me. Now, loosen your grip a little, I can't breath." Shichi assured him and he slightly relaxed but still keeping a firm hold on her waist.

"T-This is..kind of weird to me, but..I'm feeling a little ecstatic right now." Said red head as he laughed nervously as he sat there and the force of wind running through his hair and his tied red scarf flew behind him, being played by the wind.

"I know. But don't worry. After this, you'll start to get use to it." She gave him her opinion as she never looked away from the road.

Lavi then noticed her scent. It was perfume coming from her as the wind blew past him with it. It smelled of lemon grass and lavender. The scent was only milled but it was intoxicating enough for him to have closed his eyes and unconsciously leaned on Shichi's back. She noticed this and checked if he was okay.

"Hey Lavi, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm just fine. It's just my first time riding this thing so I'm just gonna lay like this a bit."

"Okay. Since it's true anyway."

Heartbringer: ….

Jojo: …

Kei: *whispering* Look what you gone and did.

Lavi: Me? What did I do? **He **started it! *points at Tyki*

Tyki: I had nothing to do with this.

Road: It is so your fault Tyki~!

Tyki: Hmph!

Kei: Apologize to my mom or I'll decapitate you both!

Tyki&Lavi: *gulped and hid behind Road* Yes ma'am!

Kanda: Hn. This relic isn't so bad.

Kimberly: R&R! See you in the next one. I hope.


End file.
